ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Means Caution
}} The high priests of the demigods enter the Great Nave and drive the vote to a second tie, with one vote remaining. Gontor Hammerfell, raised as a vampire, infiltrates the Mechane. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon ** "Durkon" ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sif ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Balder ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator (as lizard) ◀ ▶ * Gods of the Asgardian Pantheon ** Loki (as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Hel (as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Odin ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire and in gaseous form) ◀ ▶ * Little Whiskers ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Demigods ** High Priestess of Hermod (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priestess of Iounn (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priestess of Sigrun (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Thrym (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Dvalin ▶ ** High Priest of Bragi (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Surtur (also possessed) ▶ * Demigods of the Asgardian Pantheon ** Surtur ◀ ** Bragi ** Hermod ** Iounn ** Sigrun ** Thrym Transcript The High Priests of the Demigods enter the room, seven in total. High Priestess of Sif: Seven?!? High Priestess of Frigg: I've never seen more than three show up before. High Priest of Mani: I didn't even know this pantheon had seven demigods! Hel: Any last words before we tear this world apart and build a new one in my image? Loki: Really? The premature villain gloat? I'm a failure as a parent. Odin: The priests of the demigods have assembled. Let the tie be broken! The High Priests of the Demigods are zapped with a "ZOT!" sound while Roy attempts in vain to attack the High Priest of Hel through his antilife shell. Sutur: It's no Ragnarok, but it'll do. Sutur: Sutur, Lord of Fire Giants, votes Yes. Sigrun: The souls of the dead are too precious to risk oblivion. Sigrun: Sigrun, Queen of the Valkyries, votes Yes. Bragi: There are still tales waiting to be told in this setting. Bragi: Bragi, demigod of poetry, votes No. Iounn: All that stuff Hel said sound, like, totes lame. Iounn: Iounn, demigoddess of youth, votes No. Thrym: ...My reasons are my own. Thrym: Thrym, Lord of Frost Giants, votes Yes. Hemrod: I have... OK...well,, uh, see, the thing is... Hel: What are you waiting for, Hemrod? Seal this wretched planet's fate, as we agreed! Hemrod: Yeah, but... I didn't think you actually had the votes to, you know, actually do it. I thought this was more of a protest vote. Hel: You pledged yourself to my cause, you cowardly twit!! Hemrod: Yeah, the cause of getting our voices heard. Not ending the world! Hemrod: I'm sorry. I can't be the one to deliver this news. Hemrod: Hemrod, demigod of messengers, votes No. Hel: Damn you!! Roy: Is that us winning? Because it sounds like us winning. "Durkon": There is still one vote outstanding, actually. "Durkon": And while my mistress may have preferred the quick and easy result of Hermod delivering the vote— "Durkon": —I confess that I am very much looking forward to finishing our back-up plan. Cut to the Mechane. "Durkon" (inset): A plan, I might add, that I could never have devised without your help, Roy. Bandana: Any signs? Vaarsuvius: A good deal of yellow light and a few solid thumps, but nothing conclusive. Vaarsuvius: It is difficult to surmise how heated discussions at such a convocation might normally become. Haley: Oooo, five hotels on Park Place. That's going to cost you, sweetie. Elan: Awwww! And I thought it was hard playing Jenga with you! Mist enters through one of the windows. Vampire eyes appear in the mist as it begins taking form. Mists continues taking form. The mist takes the form of Gontor Hammerfell, Exarch of the Creed of Stone, now a vampire. Image broadens to show the rest of the room: Blackwing, Little Whiskers, Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator and Mr. Scruffy are lying together in the corner of the room. Blackwing: Uhh... Blackwing: Hey. Blackwing: I think you might have the wrong airship—''our'' vampire dwarf cleric is a bit younger and has a shield. D&D Context * Ordinarily it takes 1d4 days after a creature slain by a vampire's energy drain to rise as a vampire spawn, but Malack's Staff has a spell which can create the spawn instantly, as he did with Durkon in #878. Thus Gontor is already about and using his gaseous form ability. * Haley is good at Monopoly and Jenga because of her very high Bluff skill ranks and Dexterity ability score. Monopoly only allows one hotel or four houses on a property and so Haley is cheating. Trivia * Yellow Means Caution is the third strip referencing street light colors, following Green Means Go and Red Means Stop. * This is the second appearance of Surtur. He also appeared way back in #40, "The Gods Must be Busy". While only his voice appears here, it is the second longest gap between character appearances in the the entire comic, only eclipsed later by a flashback return of Hilgya Firehelm's ex-husband Ivan and her brother. External Links * 1012}} View the comic * }} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot Category:Uses Summon Proxy